Fastening elements of the type addressed here, which can in particular be designed as so-called cage nut, usually have a nut and a housing accommodating the nut, with which the fastening element can be fastened to a support part. The housing usually serves for pre-fixing the fastening element on the support part, so that an attachment part can be fastened to the support part with a screw connection, without the support part itself having to be provided with a thread for this purpose. The nut of the fastening element, which through the housing is located pre-fixed on the support part, is utilized for producing the screw connection. Only by screwing a screw for example into the nut does a final fastening of the nut of the fastening element on the support part occur, in that a section of the attachment part together with the support part are connected between the screw head and the nut of the fastening element, thus being clamped against one another by the screwing-in of the screw.
In the case of motor vehicles, such fastening elements are usually fixed to the support part by welding, since body panels of the motor vehicle or other vehicle parts or vehicle attachment parts serve as support parts, which are usually sheet metal parts. Correspondingly, the housing of the fastening element is formed of a weldable material. When selecting the weldable material for the housing however it must be observed that with respect to the material of the support part the forming of an electrochemical voltage series is avoided.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a fastening element having the features mentioned at the outset, through which with respect to the selection of the material for the housing the risk of an unfavorable electrochemical voltage series is avoided and which can be produced relatively cost-effectively and which is relatively light in weight. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.